


Green

by melmel_79



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark 2021, M/M, Magic, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, relic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmel_79/pseuds/melmel_79
Summary: A short trip to an excavation in the middle of a jungle, should be easy.Bring Bruce Wayne and ancient relics into the mix and Clark isn't so sure anymore.Bottom Clark 2021 event day 63 prompts “Shifters”, "Relic" and "Thrill Seeking"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Bottom Clark 2021





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta [Serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serephent) and my cheer reader [JusticePlague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague) you two are the best :)

Lois and Clark talked at the coffee machine, as the voice of their editor-in-chief was heard through the whole office, "Lane, Kent, in my office. Olsen, you too." 

Clark's eyes widened and Lois only shrugged smiling at him. "What, you know he is always in a bad mood before nine am, especially on a Monday." Clark sighed and followed Lois to Perry White's office.

Jimmy Olsen was running from the other side of the office to them, nearly colliding with a delivery boy. His face deep red as he reached them. "Easy there, no need for accidents in the office." Lois laughed at him.

The three of them went into Perry's office, and Clark offered the only available guest chair to Lois. "Thank you, Clark. Always the gentleman." 

"For you, always." Clark grinned back at her. They weren't a couple any longer, but still good friends, and his Ma would kick his ass if he behaved like a caveman. 

"Stop the chatter you two," Perry snapped at them. 

"Sorry boss." _Oh boy, he is really in a bad mood today,_ Clark thought.

"The assistant of our new owner called me. Our new boss is a big fan of both of your work, and needs one of you for an article. He wants us to report about an excavation of his company. Looks like he is Indiana Jones in his freetime, and we are his secretary."

 _Okay that explains the bad mood_. Frowning, Clark looked at Lois. Her expression had hardened too. All reporters hated not being taken seriously, and this sounded like something any first year trainee could do.

"Olsen, you take some pictures. The assistant, a Mr. Williams, said a plane will leave the airport at six am tomorrow. He will send the details as soon as I give him a name. What are you two working on right now?"

"I can't leave. I am working on an article about corruption regarding the Mayor. This could be the front page," Lois told them excitedly. 

Clark already knew who would be packing for the trip later. "I'm investigating some illegal activity at the docks." 

"That can wait. Kent, you go." 

"Sure, boss. Should be easy enough." 

Lois snorted at that answer and grinned at him. They left Perry's office and as soon as Jimmy was out of earshot, Lois started laughing at him. "Clark, you don't know who our new boss is, do you?"

"No, I had to leave the Friday meeting early and went home. I missed the reveal and forgot to check the news about it." He blushed, embarrassed. _Great, I am an amazing reporter._

"Clark, our new owner is _Bruce Wayne_ . You know _the_ multimillionaire playboy. Did you see the pictures of him from the sexist man alive shoot last month? The guy is hot and he is bi." She grinned and winked. 

Clark had seen the pictures and his blush deepened. After their breakup he had confessed that he was interested in men too. Lois hadn't been surprised. He had some experience, even a short relationship years ago. At that time he had been afraid about the reactions of other people. He had always told Jonah that they should stay indoors. Jonah had wanted to go out, and Clark had wanted to hide their relationship from prying eyes. He hadn't been ready for other people to know at that time. Years later, he realized it was one of the reasons their relationship had failed.

While he was lost in his thoughts Lois watched him closely and smirked at him. "Yeah, piece of cake." 

*

An hour later he got an email from Mr. Williams with instructions and details about the trip. They would be flying to South America, to the Maranhão region in the northeast of Brazil. Meet Dr. Pedro Santos, the lead archaeologist, at the airport and visit the excavation of a temple they found two months ago. 

Clark spent the rest of the day reading the material Mr. Williams had sent him and tried to ignore the teasing comments from Lois about Bruce Wayne.

*

Later Clark was packing a suitcase for the trip. In his living room, the television played in the background as he tried to find some stuff from his packing list. He heard a name, looked at the TV, and froze. 

Bruce Wayne smiled his trademark smile in the camera. Bruce Wayne buying The Planet had apparently made it to the news. A picture of the man was shown as the reporters talked about the deal. Clark had only eyes for the man. He was beautiful.

_I'm screwed._

\--

The next morning a tired Clark arrived at the airport. Bruce Wayne's smile had followed him in his sleep. He had a vivid dream about what he wanted to do to him, and what he wanted Bruce to do to _him_. The long cold shower the next morning hadn't helped at all.

He followed the instructions and reached an area of the airport he hadn't been before. Small private planes were lined up there, and at no. seven a nervous Jimmy was standing next to an older man. 

"Hello, I am Clark Kent. Mr. Williams I assume?"

"That's correct. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Wayne is already checking the plane."

Clark's eyes wided. "He is flying the plane himself?" _That explained Jimmy's nervousness._

"Yes, Mr. Wayne loves the thrill of flying himself. He loves adventures." The older man started laughing. "Mr. Smith over there will take care of your luggage. If you will excuse me, I have to go back to Wayne Enterprise. Mr. Kent, Mr. Olsen, it was nice meeting you. Have a good trip." He shook their hand and left. A young man took Clark's suitcase and he and Jimmy got on the plane. 

The plane was small with only four seats. In the back some boxes were strapped in, with a sign labeled equipment attached to them. There was no door to the cockpit and inside the man of Clark's dreams talked to the tower via headset.

Jimmy sat down and Clark cleared his throat. Bruce turned in his seat and looked Clark up from head to toe. Clark started blushing like a teenager at prom. Bruce smirked at him as he gestured to the co-pilot seat, and the second heatset next to the seat. Clark sat down and a few seconds later he heard Bruce voice directly in his ears. 

"Welcome on board." Bruce looked back and nodded at Jimmy. "Great that you two are joining me." He looked back to Clark and grinned at him. "Especially you." 

"The pleasure is all mine." Clark was proud he didn't stumble over his words. Bruce grinned at him and went back to getting the plane ready.

A few minutes later they were in the air. It was the first time Clark was in the cockpit a whole flight, and he enjoyed the vastness of the sky, the clouds beneath and the brilliant blue around him. It felt like he was flying himself, and he felt happy. 

He felt even better as Bruce started talking to him. They talked about the upcoming task, and Clark got more details about their destination in the north-east of Brazil.

From the reports and gossip, Clark expected Bruce to be egoistic and shallow. The longer he talked to him, the more he learned that it was exactly the opposite.

Bruce was quite passionate about archeology. His mother had been an archeology professor at Gotham University, and had told him many stories about old cultures while he was a kid. He had wanted to follow her footsteps, but in the end he decided against it as his father died. The legacy of his father and the responsibility for the company were more important than his passion. 

Bruce also asked him questions about his work. They started discussing some current articles and Clark was surprised that Bruce wasn’t only pretty on the outside, but had a sharp mind and wit. 

Surprisingly, they laughed a lot in the nearly eight hours flight, and the stories turned more personal. Jimmy joined them for a short time in the cockpit, but after a few minutes, he left with a wink in Clark's direction as Bruce started flirting again.

*

In the afternoon they reached São-Luís in Maranhão and met Dr. Pedro Santos. The older archeologist told them they had to drive for another six hours to reach the excavation. They would be staying the night at a hotel nearby. 

They went to dinner and Dr. Santos told them more about the relics he'd found so far. He was excited and thankful for Bruce's support, and Clark watched Bruce's blushing with delight. 

_He looks so beautiful._

Jimmy's groan next to him gave him the hint that he'd noticed his moonstruck expression. The night ended with a few drinks at the bar and they went to their rooms.

*

Later that night, Clark started writing the first draft of his article. He tried at least to concentrate on his notes, but again his thoughts were back to Bruce. 

He had stopped flirting with Clark in the presence of Dr. Santos, but as soon as the older man left the table, he started again. For a short moment, Clark feared that the rumors about Bruce's playboy nature were true, and the man only wanted a dalliance. He needn't have worried. 

Jimmy left them alone, annoyed by their flirting. The conversation had turned then to private topics. They left the hotel restaurant together and went to their rooms. In front of Clark's room, Bruce took his hand and had leaned slowly in. He gave Clark enough time to react and stop him if he wanted. Bruce kissed his cheek and whispered, "I like you very much. Goodnight." and before Clark could react at all, he was gone.

Clark looked down at his report and shook his head. The words he wrote made no sense at all. Annoyed, he decided to go to bed. 

As frustrated as he was with his writing, he still felt asleep with a smile on his face. He dreamed of grey-green eyes and a playful smirk.

\--

The next morning they left São-Luís by car. The area was getting greener and more urban as they left the city. After six hours, they reached a small village with a few houses. Dr. Santos had told them last night that the excavation was next to the village in the jungle, half an hour by foot. They settled in one of the small houses and went to the excavation area. 

It's very hot and humid, and Clark was glad as they went into the jungle. The trees protected them from the sun and he looked around fascinated by all the colour and sounds he heard. Behind him, Jimmy took some pictures. Bruce and Dr. Santos were walking in front of him, talking about something. He didn't understand them because it sounded like they were speaking Portuguese. Clark read in one of the reports that Bruce was fluent in a few languages, but seeing him using that skill made something flutter in his gut. 

They reached a clearing in the jungle and Clark stopped abruptly. Jimmy, busy with taking pictures, ran into him. 

"What the hell, Clark. Why are you…" The end of the sentence was stuck in Jimmy's throat as he looked around Clark. "Holy shit."

In front of them was what looked like an ancient pyramid, still half buried beneath the earth and surrounded by huge trees. Clark had expected a few things, but not _that_. The material he'd gotten from Mr. Pennyworth, and all stories from Dr. Santos, were about a building in ruins. He had expected a pile of debris with some digging holes around it, not a 30 feet pyramid. 

Next to the pyramid were some open tents to protect them from the sun. Dr. Santos and Bruce stood in front of one of the tents, talking to a group of five people. Clark and Jimmy hurriedly joined them. Dr. Santos introduced them to his team, and over the next two hours they talked about the progress of the discovery. 

It was an accident that the pyramid was found, because it was buried underneath trees and sunk down in the earth. They were lucky that the entrance of the pyramid was halfway up, so they didn't need to dig deeper to get to it. The entrance was sealed, and it looked like it had been for a long time.

They'd opened it a few days ago, but only explored the first room, waiting for Dr. Santos' return to go deeper inside. They also showed them some of the recovered relics. At the moment they weren't sure what the purpose of the pyramid was, but hoped to get more answers in the next few days. 

While Jimmy took some photos from the team in front of the pyramid, Clark checked his notes in one of the tents. It protected him from the sun, but Clark still felt sweat running down his back. 

"Clark?" 

Startled, he saw Bruce in front of him holding a water bottle. "Sorry, I was thirsty and thought that you might want something to drink too." 

Clark nodded his thanks, and reached for the bottle, brushing their fingers together in the process. The tips of Bruce's ears turned red, and he looked to the side. 

_For a playboy he is surprisingly shy._ While drinking, he sneaked a glance at Bruce, who was now watching him with a questioning look on his face. Clark put the bottle down on the table, and Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Jimmy poked his head inside the tent. 

"Mr. Wayne, here you are. Dr. Santos told me to find you. He wants to explore the pyramid further, and you should be part of it." 

Clark stood up. "I will be coming with you." 

Bruce smirked at him. "Sure you will." 

It was Clark's turn to blush. Before he could react, Bruce grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Clark froze.

Bruce leaned back, regret written on his face. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He turned hastily away. 

Snapping out of it, Clark gripped Bruce's elbow. "No, I am sorry. I… you surprised me." 

Bruce looked down at Clark's hand and back in his eyes. "I shouldn't have ambushed you like that, and not here." 

Clark squeezed his elbow. "It's okay. I… I want to kiss you too, but maybe we should talk fir—" 

"—later." Bruce finished the sentence for him and he smiled again. Clark released his grip on Bruce, as Bruce took his hand and brought it to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss. 

"Later." They grinned like fools, both lost in each other's eyes. 

From outside, Jimmy shouted again after Bruce.

They both laughed and left the tent. Jimmy was waving at them in front of the entrance of the pyramid, before he hurried inside, and both chuckled at his enthusiasm. The sun burned down from the cloudless sky.

Both men reached the pyramid and Clark was thankful to be back in the shade. The inside of the pyramid was more humid but pleasant and cool. A few lamps illuminated the path in front of them, bright enough that they noticed iny symbols of what looked like animals and people on the walls around them. 

Clark remembered some hieroglyphs he'd seen on a vacation with Lois years ago, but the symbols here looked different. These weren't as detailed, and carved into the walls with tools, not painted like the ones he saw in Egypt.

Jimmy stood a few feet in front of them and took pictures of the symbols. As they passed him Clark heard him mumbling something about an Indiana Jones moment to himself. 

"I hope at least without the hidden traps," Bruce said as they passed him. They both started laughing as Jimmy shrieked in surprise and glared at them. 

"Not funny!"

Still laughing both men reached the first room. It wasn't very big and nearly empty. The walls were covered with symbols only interrupted by an archway at the other side. They took a moment to look around, fascinated at the more detailed carvings. Jimmy followed them into the room and took more pictures. The archway led to a path deeper inside the pyramid. 

They left Jimmy and followed the path. It went diagonally downwards and the walls were nearly bare, no symbols and only a few wavy lines on both sides. The air was more humid here and had become stuffy. It smelled like rotten plants or mold. The path was divided in two directions and they heard voices from the right side. 

Around a corner, the path ended in another archway, bigger than the first and decorated with symbols. A rectangular room opened up behind it, at least four times larger than the room before. The walls were again covered with carved symbols and it looked like some formed patterns. In the center of the pattern, detailed carvings of animals were recognizable. Miguel, a member of Dr. Santos' team, was already taking pictures of every detail. In one corner, roots grew through the wall, and tiny insects flew in the light of the lamps. At the center of the room, Dr. Santos discussed something very excitedly in portuguese with two team members.

As they got closer, they saw a huge black stone block, which looked like it was a completely different stone than the surrounding pyramid. In front of the block, a perfect circle had been carved with a big feline animal in its center. Clark and Bruce gaped at the carving. The details were amazing and the picture radiated raw power. 

Clark felt a strong desire to go near it. He heard Dr. Santos talking to Bruce in the background, but he ignored them and went closer to the block. Slowly he walked around the block, examining it from all sides. 

The edges were at perfect angles to each other, as if a machine had cut the stone. All four sides were covered with delicate carvings. More cat-like creatures were recognizable, and all of them with a circle around it. 

When Clark stood next to the block, he saw that a hollow had been carved into it and that in the center of the hollow, a green stone was embedded in the polished surface. Clark was mesmerized by its beauty, and the desire to touch the green shimmering stone was stronger than the instructions from Dr. Santos earlier _not to touch anything_ at all. 

As soon as his fingertips brushed the stone, something green flashed in front of his eyes, and he felt a piercing pain in his head. He blinked, the green light was gone, but the headache stayed.

"It is really beautiful don't you think?" 

Startled, Clark looked over. He hadn't even noticed that Bruce, Dr. Santos and the other two members were now standing around the block. He nodded, and feeling confused, looked around, but nobody was paying attention to him, or gave any indication that anything unusual had happened. Clark shook his head, and regretted it immediately, as that made the headache get worse. 

Dr. Santos inspected the stone now with some instruments. "Looks like some emerald. It fits perfectly in the center of the hollow. Miguel, we need pictures from each side. Maybe this was some ancient ritual altar from a local tribe." Dr. Santos continued explaining some things, but Clark was only focused on the green stone.

He could swear it was shimmering earlier, but it wasn't now. _Maybe it was all in my imagination._ Clark rubbed the back of his aching head with his hand. _Or too much sun._

He looked at the stone a little longer, but he'd started feeling dizzy too,so he turned around and left the room, his headache worsening with every step he took.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he reached the exit of the pyramid, as the sun was back full force. Clark took a deep breath. The dizziness was back, and he must have swayed a little, because he felt a supporting hand on his shoulder. 

"Clark, are you okay?" 

He opened his eyes and looked directly in the concerned gaze of Bruce. "My head hurt. I think I should get out of the sun." 

Bruce nodded. "Come on. I think it is best for you to sit down. You are pale as a ghost." He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and directed him to the tents.

Clark sat down heavily on one of the chairs, head in his hands and his eyes closed. 

"Here, you should drink water, and some caffeine too. It helps me with headaches."

Clark opened his eyes to Bruce holding a can of Coke and a bottle of water. He drank both. Bruce watched every move he made and slowly Clark felt better. 

"You should go back to the others." 

"No, it's okay. The team is busy with documenting and they don’t need us right now. How do you feel?" 

"A light headache, but it's better now. Thank you for staying." 

"No problem. But you are still too pale. I think you should lie down. Let me tell the others and then I'll bring you back to the village." 

Clark shook his head. "No, it's not necessary. I can go alone." 

"You don't actually believe I will let you go alone through the jungle after you nearly fainted." Bruce's tone was challenging and Clark knew it was the end of discussion, so he only nodded. Bruce grinned at him and left to inform the others.

*

The way back to the small village was longer than Clark thought, and he was thankful for Bruce's steadying arm around his waist.. They reached the small house and Bruce steered him to one of the bedrooms. Although the village was small, they had electricity, and a ceiling fan cooled the room down a little bit. 

"You should lie down. I will get you something for your headache." 

Clark only nodded and sat down heavily on the bed. His headache was back full force and he felt kind of dazed. It took longer than expected to get rid of his shoes and socks, as bending down increased his headache. He ignored his other clothes, and following Bruce's advice, laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes must have passed because the next thing he noticed was a hand touching his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and a concerned Bruce looked down at him. "You are too warm. Do you feel nauseous?" 

Clark shook his head. "No, only a headache." 

"You should get rid of your clothes."

"Too tired." 

"Let me help you." Bruce helped him sit up and got rid of his shirt and pants. Clark heard him mumbling, "Not as I imagined it." 

Weakly Clark answered, "Same." 

Bruce smirked at him as Clark laid down again. "Later." 

Bruce brushed Clark's hair back from his forehead and kissed the overheated skin. He closed his eyes again. 

"Here, this should help you." A cool washcloth was draped over his eyes. "Try to sleep. I am here if you need anything." 

He heard Bruce talking to someone on the phone, and wanted to stay awake, but listening to the deep baritone lured him to sleep.

\--

 _He walked a dark path. Both sides of the walls were covered with foreign symbols that he's seen before but can't remember where or why. The air was warm and humid, and the path seemed endless. He reached a big room and some torches illuminated a black_ _block. A green shine came from its center. He wanted to touch the green glow. It was impossible to ignore. The green stone was so beautiful. He couldn't resist it and touched the stone. Some animal roared in the background, as a green light flashed in front of his eyes. The whole world turned green for a short moment. He felt full of energy and so warm. One thought in his mind._

_A name._

_Bruce._

_He needed to find him._

_Needed to touch him._

_Needed to feel him._

_He turned around and ran down the path. The symbols shined green now. He ran faster and left the pyramid. It was dark outside; the only light came from the full moon. A noise from his left startled him. High above him a small animal rustled in the trees. A bat. Huge eyes looked down at him. He heard every move the bat made, like his senses were hightened._

_Something changed._

_He can't think about it. He needed to go to Bruce, so he started running again, faster than before. The ground was wet and slippery. He nearly fell but managed to catch himself._

_Something was different._

_He ran until he reached the village. To the small house, illuminated by the full moon._

_Bruce was there._

_His heartbeat increased. Bruce was inside this house. He smelled him. Desire flared from deep inside him. Clark opened the door of the house, and heard a quiet snoring._

_Bruce._

_The corridor was dark, but moonlight shone through a window. He went down the corridor, passed a mirror, ignoring the shadow that followed him. Pointy ears were on its head and a long tail twitched behind it._

_It was his own shadow._

_He opened the door to the bedroom and it was dark and so warm inside. Hot desire flashed in him as he watched the lone figure lying on the bed. Only cladded in tight boxer shorts. He slowly walked to the bed, sheding his clothes._

_"Bruce."_

_The man startled awake and looked at him. "What? Clark?"_

_"It's later now."_

" _What..?"_

_"Can I kiss you? Touch you?"_

_Bruce only nodded. The bed dipped as Clark crawled on all fours to him. Bruce looked at him and his eyes widened as Clark came near him."What the hell happened to you? What is this on your head?"_

_Clark only grinned at him and shook his head."Doesn’t matter. It's nothing."_

_As Clark reached him he settled in his lap. They both groaned as their bodys touched. Bruce's eyes flickered back to his head, confused as he looked at something behind him. Clark raised his hands and touched Bruce's face, drawing his attention back. Their eyes locked. Slowly he closed the distance and they kissed. He nipped at Bruce's lips, seaking entrance. Bruce opened his mouth and Clark pushed his tongue inside as he rolled his hips. Both men moaned as the kiss grew heated. Bruce's hands touched his back. One hand wandered to his head, and as Bruce touched his ears, Clark began trembling._

_Bruce blinked, startled, and leaned back."Are you… purring?"_

_"Don't care. I want you. Want you inside me. Please?" he begged, and the purring sound got louder._

_Clark tried to kiss him again, but Bruce kept him at distance, touching Clark's forehead with the back of his hand."You are burning up. You are not in your mind and you… you changed. I want you but not like this. Stop. Clark." Bruce pushed him back._

_"No, I want…" He lost his balance and..._

\--

Clark sat upright in bed, and looked around, perplexed. The room was dark. Bruce still sat in the chair next to his bed; shirtless and fast asleep. 

_What?_

Confused he silently left the bed. His legs shook and he walked slowly to the bathroom. Clark closed the door behind him, switched the light on and looked in the mirror. He looked tired, but normal, nothing else was different. 

_What a weird dream?_

His headache was gone but he felt drained. His reflection in the mirror looked sad. Dream Bruce rejected him, and the real one was still asleep in the chair. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, switched the light off and left the bathroom. In the dark he nearly tipped over something and hit his toe at the door. 

"Crap. Fuck," Clark swore loudly.

"What is happening?" Bruce jumped from the chair and switched on the light in the bedroom. They both blinked at the brightness, locked eyes and said at the same time.

"You are awake." 

Bruce grinned at him, but Clark couldn't. He was still sad. Sure it was only a dream but still he felt it. He looked down at the floor. Bruce reached for him and touched his arm.

"What's wrong? You still have a headache?" 

Clark shook his head. He couldn't look Bruce in the eyes and whispered, "I dreamed of… us, but you…" His voice broke.

"I what?"

"You rejected me…" Clark looked him directly in the eyes. He didn't cry but he felt his eyes water, and he looked down to the floor again. 

Bruce's eyes widened and his hand on Clark's arm reached for his chin. He grabbed his jaw carefully and raised his head. 

"It was a dream. If you want me, I would be stupid to reject you." He caressed Clark's cheek with his other hand and smiled at him. 

"I want you," Clark whispered and Bruce closed the distance and kissed him. He took his face between his hands, tilted his head so their mouths slotted perfectly together. Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce and deepened the kiss. He sighed happily as Bruce's teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth more and Bruce's tongue slipped inside. Bruce's hand wandered down his side, and he took Clark's hand in his and squeezed it. Bruce's tongue mapped the inside of his mouth. 

They both gasped for air and their foreheads touched. "Tell me what you want?" a slightly breathless Bruce asked him. 

Clark's thoughts went back to his dream. "You, laying down on the bed... with me riding you. I am clean," he added, blushing deep red. 

"I am too, but are you sure?" Bruce asked him and after Clark nodded, he led him to the bed. He let go of his hand, and pulled his own trousers and boxers down. Clark's eyes widened at the sight of Bruce's impressive cock. 

"Like what you see?" Bruce smirked at him. 

"Yes." Clark looked at Bruce cock. He wanted to taste him and suck him off, maybe he could do that later, but first he needed the dream out of his head and Bruce's cock inside him.

He got rid of his own clothes, and as he did, a thought crossed his mind. He ran back to the bathroom to get some lube from his toiletry bag. He came back to Bruce spread out on the bed. He grinned up at him and stroked his already half hard cock. 

"Come here." 

A sense of deja-vu hit him as he crawled on all fours in Bruce lap. But it was gone by the sound Bruce made at the first skin to skin contact. It was even more delicious than in his dream. Bruce looked at the bottle of lube. 

"Let me prepare you." 

Clark nodded and opened the bottle of lube and dribbled some of it on Bruce's waiting hand. They started kissing again. Their tongues danced around each other and Bruce's hands reached around Clark. 

Clark put his hands on Bruce's shoulders and lifted his body a little so Bruce could reach his ass easily. One slick finger touched his hole and smeared lube on it while Bruce's other hand squeezed Clark's ass cheek. He moaned in Bruce's mouth as the finger slipped inside. One of Clark's hands caressed Bruce's back and hair, tugging at the soft strands as Bruce's finger slipped in and out. Carefully a second finger joined the first, as Bruce started preparing him for more. Clark grabbed the headboard behind Bruce, groaned loudly and started sucking at Bruce's neck. Bruce curled his fingers and found Clark's secret spot. He cried out in pleasure as a third finger joined the others. Bruce put more lube on his fingers and scissored them, stretching his hole. 

"Are you ready?" Bruce asked him between his own groans. 

"Yes." 

Bruce coated his own cock with lube. Every thought of the dream was gone from Clark's mind as he sunk slowly down on Bruce's hard cock. Bruce closed his eyes in pleasure as Clark's heat engulfed him. They both groaned loudly as Bruce's cock slid completely inside him. They both stilled and locked eyes. Bruce touched his face and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"You okay?"

"More than okay. Please move."

Bruce started slowly rolling his hips and Clark rose and sank down on Bruce cock. Soon they found a rhythm. Bruce thrust with hard strokes into Clark's hole, and Clark grabbed the headboard as leverage. The sounds of their love making was the only sound in the room. Pleasure building as they both increased their speed. Clark bounced up and down on Bruce's lap, and Bruce followed every move with strong strokes. 

"Please touch me." 

Bruce's hand reached for Clark's twitching cock. He stroked the slit of the cock head. 

"Come for me baby." They locked eyes. 

"Say it again," Clark whimpered. 

"Baby." 

Bruce grinned at him and pulled Clark's cock at the same time. Clark reached his climax and cried out Bruce's name. Boneless, he sunk down on Bruce's lap, arms around his neck, as Bruce's rhythm sped up. Clark shuddered, overwhelmed. With a few powerful strokes, Bruce reached his orgasm too and hot liquid filled the inside of Clark.

*

Later, they lay exhausted in each other's arms. Clark with his head on Bruce's chest, their legs tangled together, as Bruce petted his hair.

"Will you tell me of your dream?"

"It was confusing. I think I had light heatstroke from the sun… I don't know where to start," he said and yawned. 

Bruce chuckled and kissed his head. "It's okay. We can talk tomorrow about it." 

Clark wrapped his arms tighter around Bruce and closed his eyes…

… and the world turned green again…

Fin  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for an event and this fandom in general. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)
> 
> The event Bottom Clark 2021 was born in the [Batsupes Community discord server](https://href.li/?https://discord.gg/dmjnDNh) \- curious, come join us ;)


End file.
